1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates generally to lenses, and more particularly to a lens for deflecting light generated by a light emitting diode laterally.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are widely used in backlight modules of liquid crystal display televisions (LCD TVs). Recently, LCD TVs with edge-lighting backlight modules are popular. Since the LED is a point light source, light is emitted by the LED in all directions. When LEDs are used in edge-lighting backlight modules, light from the LEDs is not diffracted effectively by simple structural light guide plates. Light guide plates must be constructed in specific pattern in order to provide effective redirection. Moreover, the thickness of the backlight module is not reduced by the size of the LED. Thus, what is called for is a lens used with an LED that can overcome the limitations described.